


3 AM

by PeridotWritesFic



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 3 am, Creativity, Gen, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 12:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12959583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeridotWritesFic/pseuds/PeridotWritesFic
Summary: Thomas needs sleep and his sides are not cooperating





	3 AM

Thomas was sprawled on his bed, bangs obscuring his forehead and eyes. Even in the dim light of the alarm clock, the bags under his eyes were clearly visible. He was exhausted.

Last night it had been Logan keeping him awake with questions about how the universe worked, finally getting him out of bed, onto his laptop, and down the rabbit hole of Google searches and Wikipedia links. By 4 am, the searches had no relation to the original questions and Logan had insisted on toast slathered in Crofter's jam because they weren't sleeping anyway and they needed a snack to keep their energy up.

The night before it had been Virgil keeping him awake with concerns about this new 'fitting in' thing and if the other sides actually liked him and what he could do to be 'better'. It took Thomas hours of talking to the anxious and protective side before giving up, cuddling up with Virgil, and watching The Nightmare Before Christmas until they both fell asleep around 5 am.

The night before that, Patton had been unable to sleep, needing to vent about how much he loved their friends. He'd gone through Thomas's phone and pulled up old pictures, Vines, and youtube videos of Thomas with his friends and gushed about each one individually. Neither of them got any sleep that night.

So to return to the present, Thomas was exhausted, slowly drifting to sleep, and deeply grateful that none of the sides had decided to show up.

“I'VE GOT THE BEST IDEA EVER!!!” Roman yelled in excitement, popping up next to Thomas's bed with a near maniacal gleam in his eyes.

“It's 3 AM” Thomas yelled back, exasperated and snippy with lack of sleep.

“But this is the most epic idea I've had yet! You're going to love it. It could even be the basis of your next video.” Roman replied, just as emphatic, but at a more reasonable volume this time.

“I don't care if it's the cure to the common cold or the key to success and happiness. I need sleep!”

Thomas finally flipped over in bed and Roman visibly recoiled at the sight of Thomas looking so harrowed.

“But...my idea...best ever...”

Thomas took a deep breath and tried to calm down. Yelling wasn't helping and he didn't want to alienate any of his sides.

“Roman, I appreciate your enthusiasm and your ideas, but can this please wait until morning? I haven't slept properly the last three nights in a row and I am very tired.”

Roman's shoulders slumped and he looked down at his feet. “Yes, of course, Thomas. I apologize for having disturbed you.”

Roman started sinking into the floor but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

“How about sleeping with me tonight, Roman? Give me some epic dream adventures?”

Roman looked at the tired smile on Thomas's face and immediately popped back up, slipped under the covers and wrapped his arms around Thomas.

“I've got just the thing. Never fear, your creativity is here.”

Thomas was still smiling as he... finally... fell... asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This ficlet was originally posted on Tumblr. I will slowly be taking my fics published there and posting them here for more diverse readership.


End file.
